


Brand New (Dirty)

by WheatleyHastings, yugidementia



Series: Brian Wecht AUs [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink (mentioned), Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatleyHastings/pseuds/WheatleyHastings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugidementia/pseuds/yugidementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Brian brings home flavored condoms but there's a change of plans.<br/>[BRIAN READ THE TAGS AND SUMMARY FOR THIS ON THE RETRO GAME GRUMPS STREAM OMFG http://wheatleyhastings.tumblr.com/post/140546215027/in-which-brian-reads-the-tags-of-my-brian]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brand New Dick

Brian closes the door to your shared apartment, plastic bag in hand and an uncharacteristically large smile on his face. 

“You won’t believe what I brought with me.”

You perk your head up from the monitor you’ve spent the past hour in front of. You spin around in your chair to face him, stretching out your legs and raising your eyebrows.

“A steaming bag of dicks?” Brian’s smile disappears and he gives you a look before shaking his head. 

“No, we just wrapped up another NSP video, and I stole these from the set.” He empties the bag’s contents on top of your keyboard, much to your annoyance. A dozen of small foil packets with colorful fruits and candies printed on them, and you snort.

“Flavored condoms?” Brian nods and picks out an appropriately banana flavored one, another smile on his face. You smirk, not really a fan of the chemical and overly artificial flavor they have. 

“Dude, flavored condoms taste 100% horrible. Do you hate me or something?” you ask as you sweep them all into the desk drawer, denying his offer. He frowns, upset you weren’t as excited as he was. “Don’t give me that. Condoms decrease sensitivity, you saying you don’t wanna feel my mouth?” You spin your chair to face your monitor again and leave Brian to blush and walk away. But that’s never the case with him. After he leaves to the bathroom, he returns to your desk.

“I’d just like to last a little longer,” he confesses, brows furrowed and a little embarrassed. “It’s never a five minute thing with you, alright?”

Without batting an eye, you say, “Cock rings, daddy-o.” Brian visibly stiffens and points at your monitor.

“Open up Amazon right now.” You snort and shake your head, not listening.

“Yeah, why don’t we go to a sex shop instead?”

You’re not entirely upset to find yourself in one no less than 20 minutes later.

Ignoring the look the employee gave Brian after you came in behind him, you both walk down the aisles of the store. Brian isn’t phased by the novelties at all, having shopped at stores like these for NSP props all the time. 

Finally, you land in the aisle and hastily pick out an icy blue ring, “To match with your eyes!” you tell Brian. He rolls his eyes and makes the purchase. 

It’s not until he’s half naked in front of you that Brian starts to think about it. It’s not comfortable, slipping a ring over his flaccid dick while you grin at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, this is my first fic and I'll add more if it gets a positive reception.  
> Leave kudos or comments?? I don't know what u guys think if u don't tell me stuff


	2. You Gots To Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian doesn't behave, and faces the consequences.

“It’s uh, not very.. sexy?” He shifts on the bed a bit, trying to do anything to ease his physical discomfort and slight embarrassment. He’s not used to being on display in front of you like this.

“You’ll see, daddy, you’ll see,” you laugh chidingly, running your finger along his thigh, dangerously close but not quite. He tries to use his own hand to guide yours where he wants it, but you grab his wrist. 

“Ah, ah,” you say, shaking your head and pulling your hand away. “I think you need to learn some patience, don’t you agree?” 

He shoots you a look. “Or you could do it yourself, up to you,” you sigh, starting to get off the bed.

“No, don’t…” he interrupts you.

“Fine. But I need some insurance that you’ll be good for me,” you smirk and leave the bed. You come back with the your pleather collar in hand. 

He cocks his eyebrows and chuckles a bit, “You’re going to collar me?”

“Not quite,” you assure him, grabbing his arms and pushing them behind his back. He’s taken off guard, going to struggle but you have a good grip on him. 

“No touching,” you whisper into his ear as you wrap the collar around his wrists pressed to each other. You pull it through the buckle as tight as you can safely get it, then buckle it closed, pushing the little heart padlock into the metal square and letting it shut with a loud click. 

When you return to your spot on the bed you can see Brian’s cock is already half hard. 

“I never knew you liked being tied up so much,” you smile, a finger running his length teasingly before pulling away.

“That’s rich coming from you, don’t forget that collar is usually around your neck,” he says arrogantly, his eyes piercing as they meet yours. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t forget who’s in control, right now,” you almost threaten, nails gently scratching down his chest. You gradually press harder as you make the path until he’s wincing. You kiss his jawline and retrace the path of your nails again, free hand holding his shoulder. 

“Let’s see if I can get you all worked up with even touching your dick,” you mutter as you work from his jaw to his earlobe and graze it with your teeth. He gasps lightly. 

“Good boy.” 

“I’m not a dog,” he hisses as you bite on the shell of his ear. 

“You’ll be my bitch by the end of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song reference: You Gots To Chill by EPMD  
> on Brian's playlist on spotify   
> leave kudos and comments so we know u like the fic & polish up the next chapter
> 
> Also let us know if you want to see Ninja Brian/Reader and/or Prof. Brian/Reader. Or if you'd like fluffy drabbles or whatever.


	3. Freaks Come Out at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is being a Stubborn Stewart and you have to put him in his place

Brian sneers at you for that comment but he’s fully hard now, leaking at the slit. 

“Oh my god, you like being a sub don’t you?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he grits through his teeth.

Unsatisfied with his attitude, you pull his hair back, salt and pepper wisps of hair between your fingers. His throat is exposed and he flinches at the sudden force paired with a noise that sounds like the hybrid of a moan and a hiss.

“You wanted to last longer, stop being such a lightweight,” you growl in his ear, hand palming him as he glares into your eyes. “Anything you’d like to say?”

“No,” he rasps, keeping his body as still as he can. He’s too stubborn to beg, which is a damn shame. “I thought the ring was there for just that.”

“Oh, well, fine, I’ll just go at our usual pace if you’re gonna be a Moody Michael about this,” you sigh, grasping at his base. You stroke him and for a second, his gaze softens, pleasure taking the place of discomfort for a fleeting moment.

He finally snaps his hips when you squeeze the head between your thumb and index fingers, the faint discomfort becoming a secondary layer to his enjoyment. You use the other hand to stroke his entire length.

“Let me know where you’re gonna stop acting like a kid so we can really kick this into high gear,” you breathe into his neck and he lets his head fall back and eyelids drop. He’s moaning softly despite his attempts to hold it in, too deep into the sensation. 

“I’m just fine, it’s you who’s being childish,” he pants. In response, you let go of him and make to leave.

“No! Please, I’ll be good, I promise,” he cries, desperate lust straining his vocals.

“Then I think you should apologize, Bri,” you cock a devilish smile at him. 

“I’m sorry, even though all my actions are completely justified,” he rolls his eyes but then smiles at you. Spurned by the genuine smile. you tip his chin so he cranes his neck when you kiss.

“How you feeling, Bri?” you say gently as you pull away from him.

“Really fucking hard and it feels like hell.”

“Don’t whine so much, I’ll put you out of your misery soon enough,” you promise, falling to your knees and grasping him again, which earns you a loud moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out. We're really gettin' steamy here, ooh girl
> 
>  
> 
> As always, leave comments, kudos, & bookmarks! Seeing them shows us you're waiting for an update.


	4. More Bounce to the Ounce

He blushes at his moan and now suppresses noises, but you can hear his irregular breathing as you lightly squeeze him.

“Brian you gotta be vocal or it’s no fun,” you whine, putting on a pouty face. 

“Wearing this isn’t exactly-” he nearly snaps back, but cuts himself off with a sudden groan as you lap at his head.

“I’m sorry were you saying something?” You smirk up at him through your eyelashes, mouth tantalizingly close to him.

He glares at you but allows his gaze to soften prompting you to continue, and his eyes devoured by the sight of your tongue trailing his length. He gives into your demands after a long moment and let’s the desperate noises fall away from him, an alternation of husky moans and broken whines.

Each lick brings another bead of precum to the head, and it’s a sinful sight all that arousal dripping from the head. He sighs as a slight shudder of pleasure runs through him and the discomfort fades again.

You feel his ease and it’s your cue to take him into your mouth, just the head at first because he’s hotter, thicker, and harder than usual with the ring keeping him taught. The vein on the underside throbs modestly on your tongue and you taste the newest arousal leaking out onto your tongue.

You start bobbing your mouth further down, savoring each inch and humming around him. 

“Ahhh…fuck,” he hisses and arches his back, responding to the vibrations. You can’t help but chuckle a little, your mouth down to the hilt and he grunts at the direct contact with your throat. He worries his lip between his teeth, snapping his hips harder in correspondence with your movements.

You back off from him as he’s getting into a rhythm and taunt him, “You alright there, Bri?”

“Oh! I’m- please…”

“Please what?”

“Come on,” he whines, “please… just…”

“Mhmm?”

He grumbles impatiently, simultaneously abhorring the need to be specific but thrilled by it. “Please suck me off?” he says tensely, his wrists shifting the best they can behind his back.

You pat his head condescendingly, “Good boy,” and smile at the very visible twitch his body responds with.

You reward him by picking up the pace you’d just left off on and steady yourself to let him have a little more control, him straining to thrust faster into you mouth. His arms are tense, you can see him resisting the binding and you know he wishes he could lace his fingers in your hair to use you exactly like he wants. 

His moans get louder and louder as his thrusting becomes less rhythmic and more staccato. The room is alight with sounds of his dick being sucked wetly into your mouth and his almost pornographic sobs. You press your tongue heavily against the underside and that’s when he’s spilling into you, head thrown back in pleasure and an attempt to stay upright. He’s still as he continues to coat your tongue with his thickest load he’s ever had and he’s only whispering curses under his breath defeatedly.

You carefully pull off of him when he’s done and make a show of swallowing his come as he watches with a glazed expression. You let him pant it out for a while and lay on his back before saying anything.

“That’s the longest you’ve ever lasted,” you remark, pride and surprise in every word. “And, look you’re still as hard as when we started.”

He looks down at himself, his cock still angry and leaking. “You’ve have to be fucking kidding,” he sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not done yet >:)


	5. White Lines (Long Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finally gets the cock ring off...after he comes again.

Brian’s breaths have become even and precum drips from his head in parallel to them. He’s still laid back, pinning his own arms against the mattress and his back. 

“Can you please get this ring off me?”

“That’s up to you.”

“What?”

“It won’t slip off until you calm down.”

“I thought you were kidding!” he whines, utter desperation to get the ring off seeping into his voice.

“Aw c’mon babe, you can do this for me, yeah?” you say and after you kiss him tenderly. 

“You totally owe me,” he groans, annoyed. 

You kiss him again and card fingers through his hair to signify agreement to his terms. He’s leaning up into the kiss the best he can while laying down without his arms to prop him up and you lightly tug his hair when he nips your lip.

“Don’t forget who’s in charge right now,” you scold when you break to breathe.

The next kiss, you tug his lip hard in your teeth and run your hand across his chest. Your palm happens to run over a nipple in the process and it’s hard. 

“Oh my god, this is new for you,” you say, genuinely astonished.

“I-I don’t know what-”

You pinch lightly at each nipple until he’s trying to lean into the touch and then you withdraw. Instead you continue to feel the expanse of his unshaven chest, nails so faintly trailing along he can’t tell if the sensation is real.

You decide to lap at the spot where his shoulder meets his neck and tease it with light nips, one of his weak points. Your hand on his abdomen and traveling even further down. As you finally grip the base of his dick, you suck a harsh hickey into the place on his neck you’ve been teasing. He sucks in a shaking breath.

He’s slick from the head down from his own excitement and you squeeze gently at the base carefully avoiding the cock ring. He can’t hold back the pleasure-pain moan-- he’s so desperate to cum, to get this ring off, but he never wants you to stop giving him such firm affectionate attention.

“Are you ready, daddy?” you murmur in his ear, your breath passing over the saliva from the hickey. He shudders at the abundance of sensations running together, your tone of voice, and his own submission.

“...Please,” he whispers hoarsely.

You brush your lips across his cheek to kiss him, and as you smooch him deeply, you start stroking at him. You feel him open his mouth to moan and you smile against his lips-- it’s just open mouthed and slow kissing. Brian closes his eyes tightly to hone in on how your mouth feels against his but also how your hand feels stroking him slowly.

He’s still sensitive from the first orgasm, wincing slightly, until the wires of pleasure and pain cross in his nervous system. It’s overwhelming how it all feels pleasurable now, he starts pumping his hips weakly to the rhythm of your strokes. 

You pull away from kissing him to admire the expressions painting his usually collected face. His eyebrows are just slightly furrowed, his mouth open with a flash of teeth as a raw reaction to this sensation. He blinks his eyes open blearily to see you watching him greedily and he cranes his neck back, pumping his hips faster into your hand.

His hairy chest is now rising and falling wildly with irregular breathing and he bites down on his bottom lip and again has his eyes closed as tight as he can. The pleasure is almost unbearably good, the ring making him so constricted and he’s just _aching_ to come. He shocks you with the sudden gasp and panting and he’s whining out.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna- gonna-” 

“Yeah, come on, come for me _daddy_ ,” you say, voice smooth, unaffected-- except the slight airiness of your arousal from watching him.

He spills hard into your hand but the majority lands all over his belly and chest, a mess of dark hair all daubed in his own come. He’s so pretty liked this, flushed and spent and covered in his own mess.

As he’s softening and the ring slips off, you tug him up a little and unlock and unbuckle the collar and toss it aside. He lays back down, arms in front of him, rubbing at his reddened wrists to self soothe.

When he lets his arms lay at his sides tiredly, he sees on the bed in front of him you teasing your hand above the waistband of your underwear. You are too far affected by his brazen display not to do anything.

“No no, baby, let me take care of you..” he’s beside you now, pushing your hands aside and kissing your tummy. His face is now only exuding affection as you look down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was alot of fun, hope you enjoyed the adventure. Joins us next time for more sin.  
> Also feel free to leave prompts @ getwechtd.tumblr.com/ask or kinkshamebrianwecht.tumblr.com/ask as we might do drabbles in the future or make a fic out of it if we like it enough. No guarantees we'll do them all tho.

**Author's Note:**

> We have a lot of mini ficlets I could polish up if you guys say you want more otherwise I'm going to pray Brian never sees this
> 
> See that last line is funny now because he saw it lmao
> 
> the title & chapter titles are references to Brian's spotify playlist which is really great and can be found at  
> [https://play.spotify.com/user/ninjasexparty69/playlist/4ci7JYTWlKZwDrrVM1VMRe]  
> [BRIAN READ THE TAGS AND SUMMARY FOR THIS ON THE RETRO GAME GRUMPS STREAM OMGFG http://getwechtd.tumblr.com/post/140546434653/wheatleyhastings-in-which-brian-reads-the-tags-of]


End file.
